


what big sisters are for (supposedly)

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, also emma liking friends is a head cannon of mine, the big sister talk from zelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, buckle up your seatbelt, Swan. You’re about to get quite a talking to.” Zelena growled, "Now, I know that you and Regina have been pining over each other for, like, practically a million years, but now that you two have finally mustered up the courage to actually do something about it, it is now my time to talk to you.” Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what big sisters are for (supposedly)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't much, but i adore Regina and Zelena as sisters/besties, so here's a little bit of that. Excuse any errors. Hope you enjoy!

**where zelena is the stereotypical big sister**

Emma was in the middle of watching 20 consecutive episodes of _Friends_ when the one and only Zelena Mills practically knocked down her front door.

 

 

“Emma Swan you better open up this door right now, or I swear to God I will set all you front bushes on fire!” Zelena screamed, sounding so much like the Wicked Witch that Emma half expected her to be wearing a cape and a pointed hat when she dragged herself off the couch to open the door.

 

 

Zelena brushed past her without being invited in. “Oh hi, Zelena, come on in.” Emma rolled her eyes, but felt a little smug at the same time. Regina warned her this would happen.

 

 

“I assume you know why I’m here.” Zelena lounged on the couch with her arms draped over the top and an arched eyebrow gracing her countenance. She looked so much like Regina in the moment that Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

“Yes, I know why you’re here. Regina told me you’d come.” Emma sauntered onto the couch, feeling at ease. She had nothing to worry about. But still, deep inside her stomach was a seed of worry.

 

 

Zelena leaned forward in the most intimidating stance she could muster, “Well, buckle up your seatbelt, Swan. You’re about to get quite a talking to.” She growled. “Now, I know that you and Regina have been pining over each other for, like, practically a million years, but now that you two have finally mustered up the courage to actually do something about it, it is now my time to talk to you.” It was true. Emma and Regina had finally kissed two nights ago (well, they kissed a lot more than once after that). They had both made it very clear that this was not a one time thing, that they wanted this to be something permanent, because it was new and it was wonderful and it was what they wanted for so long. Regina, being Regina, told Zelena first thing (“I’m definitely telling Zelena as soon as I leave. So expect a ‘talk’ from her.”).

 

 

“Now,” Zelena started, “I honestly don’t think you’ll hurt her. It’s pretty damn obvious you really like her. But I have to be intimidating because it’s my job, and I’m a little out of practice with the whole ‘wicked’ thing.” She laughed, smiling at Emma. “But I want to make it very clear that if you hurt her, if you break her, I will throw you in a human blender. You better treat her like the queen she is, because she deserves only the best. And again, let me say that I really think you guys are perfect for each other. I’m almost positive that you’re the happy ending she’s tried so hard to achieve.”

           

 

At this, Emma blushed profusely. She had no intention of hurting Regina. These past two days were pretty damn amazing, considering the fact that she now had permission to kiss Regina whenever and wherever instead of repressing all feelings and wishing that she could just touch her. It was pretty amazing—no, more than amazing. It was the best thing that’s ever happened to her, and she would never jeopardize that. Even if she weren’t with Regina romantically, she’d never hurt her. “Zelena, I’m not going to hurt her.”

           

 

“I know that. But I’m just making sure that you know that if you _do_ , that will be the end of Emma Swan.” Zelena pointed a finger at her.

           

 

Emma nodded. “I understand. You’re being a little dramatic, though.”

           

 

Zelena laughed. “I know. That’s what big sisters are for.”

 

 

**where regina is the best, as always**

 

“So Zelena stopped by today.” They were cuddled up on Emma’s couch, watching _Friends_ (Emma was determined to finish this season by the end of the night). She was stroking Regina’s hair, peppering little kisses on her cheek and neck and forehead.

           

 

Regina craned her neck upward to face Emma. Instinctively, Emma leaned down to kiss her on the lips, something she had continuously done the past two days. “Oh yeah?” Regina smiled, “How was that?”

           

 

Emma shrugged. “It was fine. Zelena wants the best for you.” She smirked.

           

 

“And you’re the best for me?” Regina giggled. Emma still wasn’t used to seeing Regina like this, acting like a lovesick fool (and for _her_ , especially), and it still made Emma’s heart soar.

           

 

“Oh, absolutely.”

 


End file.
